I Will Always be with you
by DSAngel300
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. It's Kagome's Last day in the feudal era, before she goes back to real life, for good. Will Inuyasha be able to tell her how he feels before she leaves? Read to find out more on song. InuKag Please Read and Review


Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Song

Hi, Here is just a simple oneshot of a song I heard recently on youtube lol! The song I picked was from the movie "All dogs go to heaven 2" by Don Bluth. I only heard it once, so if I get the lyrics wrong, sorry. enjoi!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Finally…Finally we defeated Naraku, and destroyed the sacred jewel. I might not become a full- fledge demon, but for some reason it doesn't seem to matter now. Sango has Kohaku back, Miroku is still alive, and Kagome…Kagome…._

Inuyasha laid his head on the trunk of the tree. This was somewhat special to him. It was the same tree where he and Kagome first had a moment together. Right after she released him from Kikyo's spell, she came up to him covered with food ask him to eat with her.

_Heh, Kagome is going home soon. I'm such a coward, when she was saying goodbye to everyone, I just ran away here. Maybe if I block the well she'll stay, but I can't do that. She has a family that misses her, I can't take that away. But still what will happen to me, if she goes away. How will I live…._

Inuyasha felt something coming straight up at him and caught it behind his back

"What the?"

"It's the locket I made you, remember?"

Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome standing there beneath him. Inuyasha opens it and sees a picture of him and Kagome both yelling at each other.

"I tried to put new pics in them, but I forgot, sorry."

"It's no big deal. Thanks"

Inuyasha jumps off the tree and down to Kagome.

"So you're really leaving"

"Yeah, I think I kept my family waiting long enough"

They both stood there is silence, both too nervous, both too sad to say goodbye

Come on you idiot, just say goodbye or you'll never move on

"Inuyasha, can you do me a favor?" Kagome said breaking the silence

"Huh?"

"Could you hold me?"

Inuyasha didn't give it a second thought, or have a seconds hesitation. He walked up to her and held her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him holding him closer. He breathed in her beautiful scent, as he laid his head on her raven hair.

_I don't want her to go, I can't let her go! I can't…._

"Inuyasha?"

_She looked at me with those deep brown eyes, tears creeping inside. I wanted to say it. I wanted to tell her that…that I was in love with her. That I didn't want her to leave, I wanted her to stay with me, to love me, to share a life with me….I wanted to say it._

"Kagome…just don't forget about us here. Always remember"

_Damn_

"Heh, of course. I will never forget you guys."

Inuyasha lets go of Kagome and walks toward his lonesome tree.

"That's what they always say, but you know they'll forget."

"Inuyasha"

"We'll be living two different life's Kagome, and we won't see each other anymore…"

_Say it….say it_

"so just promise me…that no matter what happens to us, you won't forget about me. I know that if you remember me, I…I won't be alone"

_**I will always be with you**_

_**Makes no difference where, your road take you too**_

_**Even if we're apart**_

_**Now were joined at the heart**_

_**Though our moments may be gone**_

_**You and I will still live on**_

_**I will always be with you**_

_**I'll be your side**_

_**Whatever you do**_

_**Though the memories may fade **_

_**But the ones that we made**_

_**Are eternal, as a star**_

_**Now I'm part of who you are**_

_**And I'll be there with you, in the sound of your laugher**_

_**I'll be in the tears of your cry**_

_**Cause the way you and I have touched one another**_

_**Doesn't end with goodbye**_

_**I will always be with you**_

_**Like garden angel, constant and true **_

_**When you lost in the night**_

_**And you can see the light**_

_**My love will see it through**_

_**I will be there**_

_**You'll have me there**_

_**I will always be with you**_

Kagome softly kisses Inuyasha on the cheek, while holding his hand.

"Promise not to forget me" she said with a sweet smile

"Never" Inuyasha said silently showing a gentle smile at Kagome. Kagome sighs. Feeling so sad that she will never see his smile, his face, or even his voice ever again. She quickly turns away before she let any tears fall, this was their last moment together, and she wasn't going to spend it crying.

"Kagome?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I … I better get going, before it gets too dark."

"You want me to walk ya?"

"No, it's okay. Its better we say our goodbyes here. It will be just too sad if we were both saying goodbye at the well."

Inuyasha nods and in a instant nearly falls back as he felt Kagome's body leapt toward him, embracing him

"I'll miss you"

_Kagome, please stay! Please don't go anywhere. I love you. I LOVE YOU!!_

"Take care of yourself"

Kagome whispers something before she runs away into the forest and toward the well. Not trying to look back. Inuyasha paused a for a few minutes, before dashing toward the well. But when he got there, it was too late. She was gone, away from this world. Inuyasha sat next to well and stared at the full moon and the glowing stars.

_Damn_

A tear feel down his face as he fell through the well darkness, with Kagome's last words singing in his head

"_I will always be with you"_

End

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that's the end, I hope you guys like the cliff hanger have no clue if I'll continue this or not, but anyways please review. Thanks


End file.
